I Wish It's Fairytale
by mayonice08
Summary: Donghae berharap. Ketika esok, Donghae membuka perlahan kelopak mata, Hyukjae menjadi sosok yang pertama kali hadir dalam pandangannya. Haehyuk Fic. Part 2. Rnr?
1. A Alone

**I wish it's fairytale**

 **Copyright © Mayonice8**

 **2013**

 **A Haehyuk Fic**

 **Romance, Angst, Hurt!comfort**

 **Yaoi, AU, mpreg, OOC**

 **.**

 _ **Kamu berharap.**_

 _ **Ketika esok, kamu membuka perlahan kelopak mata, ia menjadi sosok yang pertama kali hadir dalam pandanganmu.**_

 _ **Kamu berharap.**_

 _ **Ketika malam kelabu tanpa bintang di angkasa, ia menjadi sosok terakhir yang kamu pandang, sebelum menutup kelopak matamu.**_

 _ **Kamu berharap …**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Mpreg, bayangkan adalah hal lumrah yang terjadi di dunia. Perhatikan setting waktu di awal paragraf. Nama marga tokoh aku ganti sesuka-ku. Membosankan, terlalu banyak deskripsi. Untuk membuat mudah pemahaman, di setiap plot ada pov yang dipakai tokoh. Ini merupakan fc jadul yang kulanjutkan lagi. Semoga kalian menikmati :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16 September 2010**

 **Donghae's centric**

Awal pertemuan mereka.

Kala itu. Suatu hari di pagi buta. Kalau Donghae tidak salah ingat. Pagi hari ketika matahari baru saja muncul dari persembunyiannya. Mentari baru saja mengudara di ufuk timur.

Donghae dengan langkah tergopoh keluar dari mobil Audi putih-nya yang ia parkirkan di tepi jalan. Ia terbatuk. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia muntah-muntah di dekat selokan. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang terasa bergejolak.

Ia mengutuk lima gelas _wine_ yang telah ia teguk. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran warasnya hingga Donghae seperti tak sadar diri meneguk _wine_ tersebut dan meminta tambah. Harusnya ia sadar, jika tubuhnya hanya mampu mentolerir sedikit kadar alkohol yang masuk.

Mulutnya terasa aneh. Rasanya asam dan pahit. Ia tak membayangkan jika ada makanan yang masuk. Ugh… pasti perutnya bergejolak lagi. Semuanya akan ia muntahkan. Donghae juga merasakan kepalanya pening. Pandangannya mengabur.

Donghae memandang bangunan mini market di depannya. Beruntung, selama menyetir tadi. Ia bisa menemukan mini market tanpa menabrak pagar pembatas ataupun oleng saat mengendarai mobilnya. Meski dalam keadaan kacau, senyuman Donghae tersungging ketika ia memandang bangunan ini. Berharap menemukan obat untuk menghilangkan _hangover_ -nya.

Kakinya berjalan tertatih. Tak seimbang. Tetap saja ia paksakan sampai ia menyentuh kenop pintu mini market tersebut.

Suara bell berdenting terdengar. Ia menyeret satu kakinya agar segera masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut.

"Selamat datang~" sapaan ramah itu mengusik pendengaran Donghae. Belum sempat Donghae membalas. Ia yang berjalan tergopoh ke arah kasir, dimana ada seorang pemuda kurus berdiri disitu.

Donghae limbung. Terjerembap kakinya sendiri. Teriakan khawatir si penjaga kasir mini market terdengar memenuhi mini market yang masih sepi. Juga, suara debuman keras. Saat tubuh Donghae, terperosok menyentuh lantai mini market yang dingin. Atau lebih tepatnya. Di musim gugur yang dingin.

Kali pertama mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **16 September 2010**

 **Donghae's centric**

Angin semilir menyejukan. Donghae masih dengan kelopak mata terkatup. Ia mengantuk. Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya itu semakin membuat kantuk-nya menjadi.

Tubuhnya bergelung nyaman. Donghae merasa begitu nyaman. Meski, ranjang yang ia tempati sekarang terasa sangat sempit. Padahal, seingatnya. Ranjang di kamarnya berukuran _kingsize_ dengan bed yang sangat empuk, dan bantal nyaman danselimut yang hangat.

Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh wajah Donghae. Ia mengernyit tanpa membuka kelopak matanya. Donghae masih terjaga, sampai ia merasakan benda itu terus bergerak di atas wajahnya. Menyentuh setiap inchi permukaan wajahnya.

"Erghhh…"

Donghae mengerang. Tak suka ada yang menganggu tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan, iris kelabu-nya itu terbuka.

Menatap sekeliling, meski masih dengan pandangan buram. Donghae mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Sakit kepalanya kembali terasa. Pening segera menghujam kepalanya. Membuat ia mengerang sakit.

Sebuah lengan segera menarik Donghae. Terdengar celotehan seseorang yang panik. Donghae hanya menurut ketika orang itu membuatnya setegah berbaring. Punggungnya diganjal bantal empuk.

"Ah, minum ini. Biar sakit kepalamu hilang," orang itu bersuara. Mendekatkan pinggiran gelas dan sebutir obat pada mulut Donghae. Donghae manut saja, membiarkan dirinya disuapi obat oleh orang tersebut.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai Donghae mampu menguasai dirinya lagi. "Air," lirihnya.

Donghae merasakan tenggorokannya begitu kering. Lalu, orang itu membantunya meneguk teh hangat. Setelah beberapa tegukan, Donghae merasakan keadaannya sudah membaik ketimbang sebelumnya.

Kelopak mata Donghae mengerjap berkali-kali. Membiarkan pupil-nya terbiasa dengan pancaran cahaya. Ia menatap sosok yang tengah mengusap lengannya. Mengamatinya dengan pandangannya yang masih mengabur.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya orang itu. Hangat telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit Donghae. Dengan gerakan pelan, orang itu tak berhenti mengusap lengan Donghae.

 _Déjà vu._

Donghae merasakannya. Dia hanya mampu terdiam. Masih setia menatapnya.

Manik Donghae terbebalak menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ketika maniknya sudah terfokus dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda tersebut. Donghae seolah tersihir dan membatu.

 _Déjà vu_.

Usapan lengan itu. Sapuan telapak tangan yang hangat di permukaan kulit. Usapan lengan yang merupakan _gesture_ sederhana, ternyata berdampak begitu hebat bagi Donghae. Perasaan hangat tak hanya menghinggapi permukaan kulitnya. Donghae merasakan dadanya membumbung hangat. Perasaan seperti nyaman dan hangat yang membuat hatimu berdetak tak beraturan. Usapan itu membuatnya merasakan terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Mengingatkan Donghae pada satu sosok yang ia sayang.

'Mama …' gumamnya.

Detik setelahnya. Pandangan Donghae mengabur. Kali ini bukan karena kesadarannya yang menghilang. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, mengaburkan iris Donghae untuk menatap dengan jelas orang dihadapannya.

Persetan dengan perkataan seorang lelaki tak boleh menangis. Rasa hangat di bola matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tanpa sadar, Donghae menitik air mata. Membiarkannya bebas jatuh.

Usapan tangan yang begitu familiar. Seperti sentuhan seorang yang Donghae sayang. "Mama," bisik Donghae pada keheningan.

Dada Donghae seolah dipukul perasaan rindu, takjub dan ... harap. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya itu membuatnya sesak. Rasa rindu akan Ibunya. Serta, reaksinya terhadap sentuhan orang asing di lengannya.

Ini membuat Donghae ingin meledak.

Sudah berapa lama Donghae merasa tak se-emosional ini?

Memejamkan kelopak matanya. Donghae dapat membayangkan senyuman lembut Ibunya yang terulas padanya. Lalu, usapan yang tak berhenti di lengannya. Donghae seolah ditarik mendekat pada sosok Ibunya yang ia rindukan.

Harapan yang pernah Ibunya buat untuk Donghae. Impian yang menjadi rahasia kecil antara Donghae, Ibu dan Ayahnya. Tentang kisah seorang Pangeran yang selalu menemukan Putri-nya.

Donghae ingat tentang impian kecilnya itu.

Pelan-pelan, maniknya terbuka. Donghae memandang lembut pemuda itu. Bibirnya yang kering, ia basahi dengan lidahnya.

'Aku menemukannya, Ma. Aku menemukannya, Putri-ku. Putri di kisah dongeng-ku.'

Senyuman itu tertampil di wajah kacau Donghae. Sangat kentara dengan aliran air mata yang Iolos dari bola matanya. Irisnya yang lekat memandang sosok di sampingnya. Sosok yang bingung melihat reaksi Donghae. Pemuda itu panik melihat Donghae menangis. Dan, pemuda kurus itu… semakin terkaget, ketika Donghae menariknya dalam pelukan.

Sungguh, Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang tak terduga untuk mempertemukan dua pasang jiwa kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **22 September 2010**

 **Hyukjae's centric**

"Selamat datang~" Hyukjae berseru ramah ketika bel di atas pintu kaca tersebut berdenting. Senyum gusinya raib seketika kala menyadari sosok yang berdiri menutup pintu kaca minimarket.

Hyukjae mendengus keras, tak sedikitpun menutupi ketidaksukaannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Ia harus profesional, ya meski hanya bekerja sebagai kasir minimarket, tapi kan ia harus profesional. Tak boleh seenaknya begitu pada pelanggan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," ucapnya lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dalam hati sewot ketika manik hazelnya menangkap cengiran yang diperlihatkan orang itu padanya. Ugh~ mengapa juga orang itu datang ketika minimarket sedang sepi? Pasti dia takkan mudah melepaskan Hyukjae kali ini.

'Sabarkan hatimu, Hyuk,' batinnya pada diri sendiri.

"Pagi Hyukjae-ah," sapa pemuda itu. Semenjak mengetahui nama Hyukjae, pemuda itu tak henti memanggilnya dengan sapaan nonformal. Ia tak segan melafalkan nama Hyukjae dengan nada manja dan _childish._ Hal yang sering menjadi alasan Hyukjae mendengus tiap bertemu dengannya.

"Kemarin aku kesini kau tak muncul ketika pagi, apa kau dapat giliran shift malam?" Pemuda itu memulai percakapan. Ia berdiri mendekat pada meja kasir. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, wajah tampannya yang bersinar membuatnya jauh lebih rupawan.

Hyukjae melengos. "Anda mau beli apa?" tanyanya. Tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau istirahat pukul berapa? Kapan kau selesai kerja? Bagaimana kalau siang nanti, kita makan di kedai ujung jalan? Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir, tak u―"

Geeez!

Hyukjae geram. "Tuan!" teriaknya cukup keras. Wajahnya merah padam, menahan amarah. Ia memegang pinggiran meja. Memandang nyalang pada pemuda tampan tapi mengesalkan di hadapannya. "Jika Anda tak berniat membeli apa-apa di toko ini, silahkan pergi. Dan nikmati harimu di tempat lain," katanya selembut dan sehalus mungkin. Masih kembang kempis di dalam hati menahan emosinya.

Bukannya marah atau berbalik pergi. Pemuda tampan itu kembali menarik sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih itu membentuk senyuman menawan, namun sayang tak akan meruntuhkan amarah Hyukjae sedikitpun. Tak akan, iya kan? Tak akan?

Dengan tampannya pemuda yang masih bersidekap itu, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Hazel indahnya bertaut dengan almond Hyukjae. Saling terfokus memandang. Suara kekehannya yang terdengar khas dan berat itu, membuat Hyukjae merinding ingin menimpukinya.

Menimpuki dengan apa dulu? Cinta? Atau sepatu?

"Aku mau beli hatimu, berapa cinta yang harus kubayarkan untuk mendapatkannya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sorot matanya yang berkelip, berbinar penuh cahaya. Ucapannya terlalu blak-blakan. Tanpa basa-basi dan dilafalkan dengan nada tegas. Seolah ia penuh keyakinan mengucapkannya.

Lemas. Lutut Hyukjae melemas.

Panas. Telinga Hyukjae memanas.

Itu merupakan kalimat tergombal yang pasaran yang pernah ia dengar. Line yang biasa ia dengar dari anak sekolahan yang saling menggombal. Kalimat tersebut sekarang dilayangkan untuknya. Ugh~ itu ...

Namun, mengapa? Mengapa semburat merah jambu itu membuat pipinya menghangat? Membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, terlalu erat memegang pinggiran meja, takut terjatuh karena tiba-tiba lututnya melemas.

Pemuda itu mau membeli hatinya?

Bersiaplah. Siap-siap saja ia bersabar. Karena Hyukjae takkan memberikannya sembarangan. Ia mahal butuh kerja keras dan milyaran cinta yang tak terhitung untuk mendapatkannya.Seolah Hyukjae akan memberikan hatinya cuma-cuma.

Tak akan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloo. Ini ff jadul yang kuputuskan untuk kulanjutkan :D**

 **Berminat untuk chapter selanjutnya?**

 **Tinggalkan review, fave atau follow, plis~**


	2. B Blue

**I wish it's fairytale**

 **Copyright © Mayonice8**

 **2013**

 **A Haehyuk Fic**

 **Romance, Angst, Hurt!comfort**

 **Yaoi, AU, mpreg, OOC**

 **.**

 _ **Kamu berharap.**_

 _ **Ketika esok, kamu membuka perlahan kelopak mata, ia menjadi sosok yang pertama kali hadir dalam pandanganmu.**_

 _ **Kamu berharap.**_

 _ **Ketika malam kelabu tanpa bintang di angkasa, ia menjadi sosok terakhir yang kamu pandang, sebelum menutup kelopak matamu.**_

 _ **Kamu berharap …**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Mpreg, bayangkan adalah hal lumrah yang terjadi di dunia. Perhatikan setting waktu di awal paragraf. Nama marga tokoh aku ganti sesuka-ku. Membosankan, terlalu banyak deskripsi. Untuk membuat mudah pemahaman, di setiap plot ada pov yang dipakai tokoh. Ini merupakan fc jadul yang kulanjutkan lagi. Semoga kalian menikmati :D**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **22 September 2010**

 **Donghae's centric**

Donghae tak pernah merasa semangat seperti ini. Setelah pagi tadi ketika ia muncul di mini market, tempat dimana Hyukjae bekerja serta mereka pertama kali bertemu. Donghae tak pernah melepaskan sekejap saja detiknya terlewati tanpa memikirkan pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu.

Selayaknya seorang ABG yang sedang dilanda penyakit yang membuat hatinya berdebar seratus kali lebih keras dari biasanya, Donghae menyempatkan datang menemui si penjaga kasir manis itu. Pemuda kurus yang berpenampilan sederhana. Surainya hitam jatuh menutupi separuh lehernya. Helaian poni yang cukup tebal dipotong miring menutupi dahinya.

Manik bulat indah yang berbinar itu dipadu dengan hidung kecil mbangir dan bibir gemuk merah delima yang menggoda. Kulit pemuda itu yang seputih susu tampak begitu indah tanpa cela. Bagi orang lain, Hyukjae hanyalah pemuda biasa. Namun untuk Donghae, pemuda itu mempunyai daya tarik yang begitu besar. Seolah Hyukjae itu magnet kutub selatan yang bertemu dengan magnet kutub utara. Begitu menarik.

"Kau masih menungguku?" ucapan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba membuat Donghae terkaget.

Pemuda tampan itu segera melayangkan senyum. Tampak tak sesuai dengan imagenya yang berapa saat lalu terlihat dewasa. Senyuman itu berganti cengiran, membuat Donghae cengengesan seperti anak kecil.

 _Childish._

"Iya. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, kan?" Donghae segara menyahut.

Hyukjae melengos, tak ingin menjawab.

"Kita bicara sebentar," pinta si tampan.

Hyukjae tak bergeming sedikitpun. Melirik Donghae saja tidak.

"Sebentar saja."

Masih saja tanpa jawaban. Donghae seolah bicara dengan manekin di toko pakaian. Hyukjae membuatnya gemas dan semakin terpikat.

"Hyukjae, bagaimana dengan tawaranku mengajakmu makan diluar, apa kau mau?"

Hyukjae mengeratkan jaketnya. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia malah berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau mau kemana? Jawab aku dulu."

Donghae yang ditinggalkan sendiri, segera bergerak mengikuti Hyukjae. Ia melebarkan langkahnya agar dapat mengejar Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ah~" panggilnya.

Hyukjae terus berderap tanpa membalikkan badan. Membuat Donghae mau tak mau semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Hyukjae. Donghae meraih lengan pemuda tersebut. Menariknya pelan.

Ekspresi kesal tertampil di wajah Hyukjae. Donghae sejujurnya tahu. Tapi, ia tak bisa pelan-pelan mengejar pemuda tersebut. Baru seminggu mengenal Hyukjae, Donghae rasanya takut jika ia melewatkan waktu terlalu lama untuk mendekati Hyukjae. Donghae ingin Hyukjae dekat dengannya dalan waktu singkat. Donghae tak ingin melepas pemuda ini.

"YA! Kau tak sopan," hardik Hyukjae.

"Kau boleh menolak ajakan makanku, tapi biar kuantar kau pulang. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Biar kuantarkan saja, aku bawa mobil," tawar Donghae.

"Tak usah," sahut Hyukjae cepat.

"Oh, ayolah Hyuk―"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah."

"Tidak!"

"Oh kumohon, ayolah."

Donghae terdengar konyol dan bodoh. Ia tak pernah merengek dan memohon seperti ini pada orang lain. Lantas, untuk pemuda dengan bibir keriting yang cemberut manis di depannya ini, kenapa Donghae mau melakukannya, hm?

"Kubilang tak usah. Kau mau aku semakin kesal padamu?" ancam Hyukjae. Ia membulatkan maniknya. Wajah kesalnya tampak imut dengan bibir menekuk, cemberut. Donghae malah gemas menatapnya.

Donghae masih saja bersikukuh. "Jangan kesal padaku, Hyuk-ah. Kau tahu? Aku khawatir jika kau berjalan pulang. Biarkan aku mengantarmu, kumohon," ujarnya tak menyerah.

Hyukjae menahan rasa gemasnya. Dia ingin mencubiti Donghae saking gemasnya. Lelaki di depannya ini membuatnya kesal. Sepertinya kata 'tidak' itu tak pernah terdaftar di dalam kamus Lee Donghae.

"Tak usah, kau mengerti kan?" Nada bicara Hyukjae terdengar menurun.

"Kuantar ya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau lihat langitnya mendung. Nanti kalau kau kehujanan bagaimana? Lagipula kita masih belum selesai berbicara tentang hal tadi kan? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kuantar saja," kekeh Donghae. Ia bahkan asal mengucap langit terlihat mendung, padahal langit malam itu cerah bertabur bintang.

"Ya Donghae! Kau pikir aku buta? Langitnya cerah seperti ini, sudah aku mau pulang," kesal Hyukjae. Ia berusaha menepis tangan Donghae. Tapi, Donghae tetap mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kuantar saja."

"Tidak."

Senyuman miring terbentuk dari sudut bibir Donghae. Ia memandang hangat ke arah almond Hyukjae.

"Hyuk-ah, semakin kau menolak. Semakin aku takkan melepaskanmu," ucapnya yakin.

Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataan itu, terpaku di tempat sesaat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 Oktober 2013**

 **Hyukjae's Centric**

Hyukjae menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia merasa kesal, senang, ah campur aduk. Donghae, pemuda yang mendekatinya masih saja berusaha mengejar Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah mengatakan puluhan penolakan pada pemuda itu. Termasuk menegaskan _gender_ Hyukjae yang seorang lelaki, sepertinya. Tapi, entah Donghae tuli, buta atau bodoh, pemuda itu tetap saja bersikukuh kalau itu tak penting. _Gender_ tak menjadi patokan pada siapa cintamu berlabuh.

Hari ini ia mengambil cuti kerja, sebenarnya bolos sih. Karena Hyukjae merasa lelah dikejar-kejar Donghae. Walau sejujurnya, ada perasaan senang juga sih dalam hati Hyukjae. Ia terkesan melihat Donghae yang tak sakit hati dan tak pantang menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Baru satu bulan, tapi jika dia menjadi Donghae. Hyukjae akan mundur kalau ia mendekati seorang yang tipikalnya seperti dirinya.

Hyukjae sadar, dia biasa, sederhana, dan tak ada yang menarik. Secara fisik dia bukanlah pemuda yang tampan yang mampu membuat semua orang takluk sekali lihat. Secara sikap, keramahan Hyukjae yang menjadi daya tarik. Namun, entah kenapa keramahan itu tak berlaku pada Donghae. Pada Donghae, Hyukjae akan terus cekcok dan kesal. Beradu mulut, meski nanti Hyukjae kesal sendiri, dan memilih diam. Sikap Donghae yang sangat persisten dan menuntut menjadi salah satu alasan Hyukjae mengapa ia menolak didekati Donghae.

Selain itu, status sosial mereka. Tanpa bertanya pun, Hyukjae bisa mengidentifikasikan siapa Donghae. Kelas apa pemuda itu tergolong. Hyukjae hanyalah penjaga kasir mini market, bukan kalangan berkelas. Bisa saja kan Donghae hanya mempermainkannya?

"Hyukkie, makan siang sudah siap," Ibu Hyukjae berseru. Lelaki yang memasuki usia 40an itu menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu kamar Hyukjae.

"Umma, kenapa tak bilang jika tengah memasak, aku kan bisa keluar kamar untuk membantu Umma," sahut Hyukjae. Ia beranjak bangkit dari kasurnya yang terbuat dari futon. Lengan Hyukjae segera mengalung pada tubuh Ibunya.

Lelaki itu menatap sayang pada anak semata wayangnya. Mencubit gemas ujung hidung Hyukjae. "Tak apa sayang, tak biasanya kan kita makan siang bersama. Lagipula hari ini kau libur kerja, kau istirahat, makan dan duduk diam saja. Biar Umma memasak untuk anak Umma yang paling manis," ucap Ibunya. Mengulas senyum dari bibir merahnya.

Tampak jelas, darimana bibir Hyukjae itu menurun. Ibunya yang hampir paruh baya itu masih sangat err-cantik. Kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkannya. Kulit putihnya yang sebersih susu pun menurun pada Hyukjae. Hanya hidung kecil mbangir dan mata kecil yang nyaris sama dengan Ayahnya. Meski manik Ayah-nya, Yunho lebih tajam berbeda dengan manik kecil Hyukjae yang tampak sipit tapi membulat lucu dengan satu lipatan mata.

"Tampan," celetuk Hyukjae mengoreksi ucapan Ibunya.

"Jika kau tampan, seharusnya mirip dengan Appamu, Hyukkie. Lihat, kau saja mirip dengan Umma," kata Ibu Hyukjae sambil tergelak.

Jaejoong-Ibu Hyukjae sempat berharap anaknya kelak akan menjadi karbon kopi Yunho, namun ternyata Tuhan menciptakan Hyukjae tak begitu mirip dengan sang Ayah. Bahkan bisa dikatakan jauh dari mirip. Hal itu, tak menyurutkan kasih sayang Jaejoong pada anaknya ini. Satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia.

Hyukjae cemberut. "Umma masih memanggilku seperti itu, aku sudah sebesar ini jangan di panggil Hyukkie," celoteh Hyukjae. Mengingat cara Ibunya memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang yang begitu imut.

" _Aigoooo,_ bayi besar Umma," Jaejoong tertawa. Rasanya ingin menggendong dan menimang Hyukjae seperti bayi.

Ia pun mencapit hidung Hyukjae dengan gemas.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan Umma. Aku tak sabar menyantap masa―," ucapan Hyukjae terpotong.

TINGTONG

Suara bel berbunyi. Ia memandangi wajah Ibunya. "Siapa yang datang, Umma?" tanya Hyukjae.

Jaejoong menggeleng tak tahu. "Entahlah, tak biasanya siang-siang begini ada yang bertamu. Hyukkie, kau ke dapur saja menyiapkan piring, Umma saja yang membuka pintu," suruhnya. Hyukjae menurut. Ia mengecup pipi Ibu-nya sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur.

Hyukjae menyiapkan meja makan dengan cekatan. Aroma masakan Ibunya begitu harum mengundang selera. Manik Hyukjae bahkan tak berhenti menatap masakan Ibunya. Tergoda untuk menyicipinya.

Hyukjae duduk melipat kakinya. Jari Hyukjae mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu tersebut. Mulai tak sabar menunggu Ibunya.

Apa tamu yang datang ada keperluan yang sangat penting? Sampai-sampai hampir sepuluh menit Ibunya tak juga muncul, batin Hyukjae.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyusul Ibunya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke luar dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahi ketika Jaejoong menyerbunya dengan peluka. "Hyukkie, kenapa kau tak bilang pada Umma jika kau punya kekasih setampan ini?"

Perkataan Ibunya segera membuat bola mata Hyukjae membulat. Di hadapannya bukan hanya Ibunya saja yang tengah berdiri. Di belakang Jaejoong seorang pemuda yang cukup Hyukjae kenal melempar senyum padanya.

"Kekasih?" Hyukjae tergugu. "Mwo? Apa yang Umma maksud?" tanyanya cepat.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab. Pemuda yang ada di belakang Jaejoong segera memajukan langkah, telapak tangannya yang lebar melambai pada Hyukjae.

Dengan bibir mengulum senyum. Ia berucap manis, "Hyukkie, sayang. _Annyeong_."

.

.

Lenght ff ini tiap chapternya dikit ya xD Sejujurnya aku lebih suka tiap chapter sampai 2k lebih hehe

 **Terima kasih lho yang udah mampir review ngefavo taupun follo ff ini. Peluk untuk kalian: nurul. P. Putri, Miss Chocoffee, FN, rani. Gaem. 1, RianaTrieEdge, eunhyukuke, minmi arakida, Guest, jewELF, fan, Lee Haerieun, Wonhaesung Love, haehyuk86, nemonkey, elfishy09, HAEHYUK IS REAL, serra, elfrida, yhaJewel, dan haeri Lee.**

 _ **Gomawo xxxx**_


End file.
